The Meeting of the Protectors
by NeverLander852
Summary: One-shot; continues from the ending of 'In Cedric We Trust'. A meeting is called after hearing Prisma found an item of the 'Wicked Nine'. [I do not own Sofia the First or Snow White and the Seven Dwarves or any other Disney/Disney Pixar films mentioned.]


**The Meeting of the Protectors**

One-shot; continues from the ending of 'In Cedric We Trust'. A meeting is called after hearing Prisma found an item of the 'Wicked Nine'.

 **[I do not own _Sofia the First_ or _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves or any other Disney/Disney Pixar films mentioned._ ]**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Sofia the First...**_

 _Cedric the Sorcerer had just made amends with King Roland, despite the fact that Prisma had stolen a crown from the Crowns of Every Kingdom Exhibit from the Dunwiddie Museum._

 _That crown, however, was actually the crown that belonged to Queen Grimhilde, Snow White's evil stepmother. It was part of 'The Wicked Nine', nine magical objects that belonged to the Disney Villains who are enemies of the Disney Princesses that were summoned by the Amulet of Avalor._

 _Whilst Cedric and Roland marveled at their friendship being restored, Sofia slipped behind a nearby bush, to contact the Protectors of the Mystic Isles._

 _"Vega, Orion," Sofia said to them via her Enchantlet. "It's Prisma. She has one of the Wicked Nine!"_

* * *

At the Protector's Castle in the Mystic Isles, a meeting was going on. All the Protectors were there. Sofia and Chrysta were there also.

Orion stepped up. "There has been a real conundrum." he said to all in the room. "Prisma has managed to obtain one of the Wicked Nine."

The Protectors gasped, even Chrysta.

"Thankfully," Vega said, "We have two of the Wicked Nine safely kept already."

Orion and Vega used magic on the ceiling of the castle, and The Wicked Nine were projected as images around the room. The protectors, Sofia, and Chrysta watched the images. Before her eyes, Sofia watched as Shan-Yu's sword [where the Falcon's Eye once was] and Maleficent's staff both turned pink, showing they had been recovered.

"So let me get this straight." Chrysta said, "We have to keep on the lookout for all of the rest of the Wicked Nine?"

"Yes, yes we do." Orion said. "If all of the Wicked Nine were to be brought together, it could create unspeakable power, a power that will threaten all of the Ever Realm, the Mystic Isles, and beyond."

Everyone gasped in shock.

They gasped again when they saw the crown of Queen Grimhilde turn red, meaning that Prisma had obtained it.

"Thankfully," Vega said. "The Crown of Grimhilde is only half of part the Wicked Nine."

"What?" Sofia and Chrysta said at the same time, for quite different reasons.

"The crown is not the only thing Snow White's wicked stepmother possessed." Orion said. "It isn't?" Chrysta said. Orion shook his head. "She also possessed a Heart Box; the same one she ordered a Huntsman to put Snow White's heart in when he killed her."

Sofia and Chrysta cringed at such a horrid thought.

Orion showed them the Heart Box with his Enchantlet. It showed the scene from the _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ film, where Queen Grimhilde gave the Huntsman the Heart Box to put Snow White's heart in.

Then the image changed to when the Huntsman then put the heart of a pig inside the Heart Box to fool the Queen. "Did he just do that?" Chrysta asked Sofia in confusion and disgust. Sofia nodded.

Then, the image showed what happened next: When Queen Grimhilde found out from the Magic Mirror that she was holding the wrong heart, she was furious and stormed into her secret laboratory among the dungeons inside her Castle, and tossed the box to the floor.

"Wow." Chrysta said. "But why," she said, "are they called the 'Wicked Nine', if there are ten items? Shouldn't they be called the 'Wicked Ten', or something?"

"Sometimes, 2 of a villain's items can belong to the same villain, and stay with them when a villain dies or is defeated." Orion said, showing the deaths of Shan-Yu, Maleficent, and Queen Grimhilde.

The other Protectors were seeing the defeats/deaths of the other villains who possessed the same Wicked Nine items, like Jafar from _Aladdin_ , Mor'du from _Brave_ , and Dr Facilier from _The Princess and the Frog_.

"So that means," Sofia said, "unless Prisma gets Queen Grimhilde's Heart Box, she can't get all of the power of Snow White's evil stepmother."

"Precisely." Vega said. "But Prisma must not be allowed to get the rest of the 'Wicked Nine'."

"Right." Chrysta said. "We got two already, so we don't need to worry."

"We'll send Protectors to find and recover all of the remaining 'Wicked Nine' items." Orion said.

"And I'll do my best as well." Sofia said. "So do I." Chrysta added.

Once the meeting was over, all the Protectors left the castle, except for Sofia and Chrysta.

"Whatever this great power is," Chrysta said to Sofia, "it'll sound real nasty if it gets into the wrong hands."

"I know." Sofia said grimly. "And that's what worries me..."

All the same, it meant that Sofia was now gonna have to watch out for Prisma, at **all** costs, especially since Cedric's raven, Wormwood now worked for her. Whenever the NEXT item of the 'Wicked Nine' was to be revealed, Sofia would have to help the Protectors get after it and save it, no matter what it took!

* * *

 **Author's NOTE:**

Sofia and the Protectors will really need to watch out now. Prisma has one of the Wicked Nine, and now, she may be after the next one.

 _ **BTW**_ , this takes place after the events of **'In Cedric We Trust'** , but before the events of **'Return to Merroway Cove'**.

 _ **[SPOILER:** In that episode, The Protectors get a 'Wicked Nine' item; Ursula's necklace, the same one Ursula used to keep Ariel's voice in when she sold it to Ursula for human legs.]_

Anyway, what 'Wicked Nine' item will be revealed next?

That will have to wait. Well, until the next episode that features a 'Wicked Nine' item, that is!

 **READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
